


Be More Chill Valentines Day Fics

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Allergies, Cute, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, post squip, sex mention?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: A whole lot of fluffy valentines day fics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sardonicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicat/gifts), [My discord pals](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+discord+pals).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pins and Patches

It was their first valentines day together, and Jake was beyond nervous. He and Michael had been together for a few months now, but they were still learning so much about each other. Jake was waiting by his boyfriends locker with flowers and a few other gifts, video games, console memberships, and a seven eleven gift card.

Michael walked up with Jeremy laughing happily.

“Thanks again Jere. Hope you enjoy your gift.”  
“I’ll try. If Rich doesnt eat them all.”

The two hugged and Jeremy ran off to find his boyfriend.

“Morning babe,” Michael said smiling.  
“Morning! Uh. Here. Happy Valentines day.”

Jake held out the gift bag and flowers, jumping as Michael started sneezing nonstop.

“O-Oh god... you okay!?”  
“A-Al... er... gic....” Michael managed to get out.  
“Oh my god the flowers!”  
Jake quickly shoved them into Rich’s hands as he ran by and rubbed Michael’s back, sighing in relief has he stopped sneezing.

“You good?”  
“Yeah,” Michael said smiling, getting a tissue from his locker, “"thanks for the flowers, but I'm allergic... its the thought that counts though. So Im grateful. Plus now Jere will get awesome flowers!”

Jake laughed and kissed Michael softly.  
“Open this.”

He shoved the bag into Michael’s hand and waited patiently.

“Geez okay.. aww. Baabe,” Michael cooed, pulling out a white fuzzy teddy bear, “he’s so cute!”  
“Just like you~”  
“AW JAKE!”

Michael hugged his boyfriend and nuzzled happily into his chest.

“Keep going theres more.”

Michael pulled away and went in, getting uber excited at the gift cards and games. Finally he found the jackpot. The candy.

“Yes! Chocolate,” Michael cheered, smiling, “I love my video games and slushies. But chocolate is my biggest love... next to you.”

Jake smiled and kisses Michael, nuzzling his head.

“And dont you worry. Your gift is at my house,” Michael teased with a wink, “I’m gonna head to class. I’ll see you at lunch!”

And with a quick kiss Michael was off, headphones back on his ears as he rushed off to class, leaving Jake to wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jichrake

Rich laid in the hospital, still recovering after the house fire. It had been months now, but because half of his body had been covered in third degree burns, there was more damage than anyone ever realized. He had finally recovered enough that only some areas were still wrapped, the rest was scarred over. He was in physical therapy to help him learn to walk again after being bed bound for months.

But now Valentines day was here, and he was upset he was stuck in he hospital. Jake didnt mind though. After the squip, Jake and Rich both put aside their fears and accepted their feelings for each other. All of their friends were accepting, even Chloe eventually.

Rich was relaxing in the chair next to his bed, playing around on his phone when Jake showed up, after school of course.

“Rich?”  
“Hey,” Rich said beaming, “Look! Im thitting in a chair!”

Jake smiled as he walked over, kissing Rich on the head.

“Dude thats awesome. You’re getting better everyday,” Jake said softly, “okay. Put the phone down and close your eyes.”

Rich gave him a look but did as he was told. He felt Jake leave his side and whined.

“I’ll be back! Just dont peak!”

Rich nodded and relaxed, jumping when a large bag landed on his lap.

“Okay, open your eyes and open your gift!”

Rich did as he was told and gasped when he saw the teddy bear, not caring about the candy. It was a good sized teddy bear, around three feet tall, and had one of Jakes shirt on.

“Oh my god.... it thmells like you!”  
“Yeah. Sprayed it with my cologne,” Jake said smiling, “thought you’d like that.”  
“Jake I love it!”

Rich put the bear on his bed and hugged him tight.

“I know spending Valentines day in the hospital isnt very romantic, but I cant tell you how happy I am you stayed,” Rich said gently, “you stayed with me even though I burned down your houthe... I dont deserve all this. But yet you stay...”  
“Of course I stayed. You’re my bro. I love you.”

Rich looked at Jake with tears in his eyes and smiled.

“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playride

Brooke walked up to her girlfriends house and knocked, sighing as she looked at the replacement she had bought since she couldnt find roses anywhere.

The door flew open and there she was. Christine. The light of Brookes world.

“Happy Valentines Day,” Christine shouted happily, “why do you have fried chicken?”  
“Roses were sold out everywhere, so i got you a bucket of chicken instead,” Brooke said sadly, “I know its a shitty replacement. But I didnt know what other flowers you would like, or what else I could get you on such short notice and I know you like jewelry but I didnt wanna get the wrong thing....”  
“Brooke.”  
“Y-Yeah.”  
“I. LOVE. Fried chicken. Fuck our reservation, we are gonna go lay in my bed, eat this chicken, and watch some horror flicks.”

Brooke’s face flushed red with blush as she smiled and bit her lip.

“Come on!”

Christine grabbed her hand and drug her girlfriend inside.

“Mom! We arent going out any more! Brooke and I will be in my room!”  
“Okay!”

Christine brought Brooke to her room and shed herself of the dress she was wearing and changed into a teeshirt, keeping her shorts from under the dress on. Brooke had already situated herself on the bed when Christine finally joined her, both of them making sure they were comfortable before digging in and starting a movie.

By the time the night was over, they had watched three movies, paid attention to two, eaten an entire bucket of KFC, and had sex. Now as they laid asleep, both girls would be able to say, they had an amazing Valentines day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expensive Headphones

Michael walked into his house, annoyed that Rich had left him for half the day. On Valentines day of all fucking day.

“Fucking asshole,” Michael groaned, stomping up to his room.  
“M-Mike,” a voice called.

Was that.

“Rich?”  
“Y-Yeah. Um. Im in your room and could use some help....”

Michael sighed and walked into his room.

“Why should I help you when you fucking dit..ched... me... are those handcuffs?”

“Yes...”  
“Why?”  
"I bought handcuffs because I thought it'd be sexy, but now I can't get out of them"

Michael snorted before bursting to laughter, holding his gut as he started to cry.

“So. You’re telling me,” he chuckled once he had calmed down, “you ditched me on Valentines day, used the key I gave you for when you need to not stay at your foster home, and fucked yourself over getting stuck, to be sexy?”  
“Yes....”  
“Wellll, you failed.”  
“I get that. Please help, this hurts.”  
“Right. Wheres the key?”  
“Dresser.”

Michael threw down his book bag and went to Rich with the keys. He straddled his boyfriend and unlocked him. Rich groaned and rubbed at his wrists. They were bright red, the scar tissue highly irritated.

“Come on dork,” Michael said getting up, “lemme take care of those and then we can spend valentines day together properly okay?”

Rich nodded and followed Michael to the bathroom, letting him wrap his wrists.

“There. Now that should keep them from any more irritation. Okay?”  
“Yeah...”

Michael pushed Rich’s chin up with his finger and gave him a look.

“Not an acceptable answer. Where is the big bisexual teddy bear I love? The one with endless energy?”  
“Gone. Sad teddy’s here now...”  
“Cause I laughed?”

Rich nodded.

“Oh baby,” Michael said, face soft, “Im sorry. You should know by now that you dont need anything more than your body to be sexy for me...”

Rich gave a soft sigh, crawling into Michaels lap.

“Come on. Lets go get stoned and take a nap.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy bi’s

Their senior year had been amazing so far. Jeremy had gotten the lead in the spring musical, been accepted to TCNJ with Michael, and was on honor role all year. Rich had been accepted to the same college as well, but in a different program than Mike and Jere. But he didnt care, they had managed to score a three person dorm, which had three bedrooms even though Rich would just sleep with Jeremy.

But today was valentines day, and Jeremy was ecstatic. He and Rich were going on their first date since he started the musical. He was dressed all nice in a button up and khakis. Secretly, he hoped that Rich was going to propose during their dinner.

Rich picked him up and they went to one of the nicest restaurants in the area, and were seated right away. Rich had gotten them placed by the fireplace, getting over his fear for the romance.

“Rich. This is such a beautiful place..”  
“Only the best for you baby.”

Jeremy blushed and smiled, looking over the menu quietly and deciding.

“You’ve made my senior year amazing Jere,” Rich said softly, “Im glad we got together finally.”  
“Me too. Even though for part of my life, you were terrible to me.”  
“Im still so sorry about that. Im surprised you forgave me...”  
“Well. Once you came out, I realized Im bi too. And once I got to know the real you, I fell.”  
“Awww. Babe,” Rich swooned, “I love you.”  
“Love you too.”

Their waited returned to take their orders and soon brought out their food. As Jeremy started to eat his he found a ring.

“R-Rich!?”  
“Oh.. um.. they must have mixed up our plates. That ring isnt for you..”  
“O-Oh...”

The waiter came back and apologized, taking the ring back and running into the kitchen to fix his mistake. Jeremy sighed and for the rest of the night was visibly upset by the fact that the ring wasnt for him.

Because of that, Rich decided they should go else where for dessert. Once they were there, Rich smiled.

“You know Jere... that ring in your dinner wasnt for you...”  
“I know I dont wanna talk about that!”  
“Jeremy. Its because. This one is.”

Rich got down on one knee at the bakery’s door and smiled.

“Jeremiah Heere, will you marry me?”

Jeremys hand covered his mouth as tears streamed from his eyes, cheeks burning red. He nodded, reaching down to pull Rich back up so he could hug him.

“Richard Goranski Yes,” He cried, hugging him tight.

Rich smiled and kissed him, sliding the ring on his finger.

That night, back at Jeremy’s empty house (his dad was on a business trip) Rich and Jeremy made slow passionate love before finally falling asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More spicy bis

Jeremy laid in bed, sick as a dog. He had been for the past week, and hadnt been in school. Which meant he hadnt seen Rich. Michael had come over a few times so he wasnt miss his bed friend as much, but Rich was his boyfriend. And all he wanted half the time was to have him by his side.

He watched the clock, February 14 at 4 pm. He hadnt even heard a word from Rich. He had texted his boyfriend a few times but nothing was ever sent back. He was sick of it.

[jeremy] rich. I cant do this right now. You’re ignoring me on valentines day, I havent seen you since I got sick. Do you not love me!?  
[rich] soon....

Jeremy almost screamed and threw his phone across the room, starting to cry. Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Go away dad!”  
“What if it isnt your dad,” a familiar voice asked.   
“R-Rich?”

The door nudged open and Rich’s head popped in.

“Yes?”

Jeremy was quiet before bursting into sobs. Rich rushed over and sat on the bed.

“Oh Jere,” he said worried.  
“Go away!”  
“No. Not until you’re calm...”  
“Fuck you! You disappear from my love for a week and then expect me to forgive you?!”  
“Baby,” Rich cooed, “Im sorry. I just wanted to keep today a big secret...”  
“I dont care! You could have stopped by! Ive been so lonely...”  
“Oh Jeremy...Please don’t be sad, I bought you three bags of candy.”  
“I. I...”  
“I’ll be right back...”

Rich kissed his head and rushed back into the hall before coming in with three large bags, balloons and flowers.

“Happy Valentines Day!”  
“R-Rich...”

Jeremy started crying again, this time tears of joy. He had never had anyone do something so amazing before. Rich held him close and kissed his head.

“Im sorry I didnt come over sooner,” Rich said gently, “I love you so much.”  
“Im still mad about it... but I can forgive you if you spend the night...”  
“I was already planning on it.”

Jeremy smiled and laid back down.  
“So candy?”

Rich chuckled and went over to the bags, he pulled the balloons out and tied them to Jeremy’s desk chair. After he put the flowers he had bought with a vase on the desk before taking the rest of the bag to Jeremy, letting him choose his candy.

Hours passed and they were both curled into Jeremy’s bed, half asleep. But before Rich went out for the night, he whispered, “I love you.”


End file.
